


Dark Night of the SOUL

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Frans One-Shots [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, non-canon to the actual plot of TNSD, sorry lol, stupid fluff, this only exists to give readers a better idea of their relationship, totally normal surface au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: This short takes place in the Totally Normal Surface AU, in which Frisk fell to the underground as an adult. She's completely focused on fully SAVing the monsters from the underground, and doesn't have time for any distractions, ever.Sans is less focused.





	Dark Night of the SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> What if Frisk had just gone back to the house after meeting Nat and Charlie at the tea shop?

"Sans. Wake up." she whispered, prodding his skeletal hand. 

It was just another dream. He rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow over his skull, groaning.

"Sans!" she whispered, more urgently. She wrapped her warm fingers around his, sending a shiver up his spine. But he crushed the warm feeling rising in his ribcage and squeezed his sockets tighter shut. Not doing this tonight.

"Let me sleeeeep." His mind ganged up on him _way_ too often. Like he didn't have to deal with his feelings all day, every day, being constantly around her and her cute obliviousness. He couldn't even go to bed without thinking about her? This was pathetic, even for him.

"Sans! I don't care it's three in the morning... I ... I need ... _I need pie_!"

This was ... _different_ than the way these dreams usually went. He opened a socket. "...pie?"

She was wearing her cute heart-spotted pajamas and her hair was unkempt, but he still felt his lack of guts jump when he saw her face so close to his, despire her expression. Her expression was... how can someone be so adorable with such an annoyed and exhausted look on their face? 

She huffed.

"I know Mom taught you how to make pie, and she's asleep."

"So was I." He was starting to realize this actually wasn't a dream. He blinked and sat up. "Until you barged in." he muttered, rubbing his socket. Pausing, he offered her a grin. "You're gonna ruin my sleep schedule, Frisk."

"I have no regard for your stupid sleeping schedule." she growled. "You've been sleeping for eighteen hours straight."

"To be fair... that's because I used up a ton of magic trapping those people on the mountain, and--"

"Excuses!! I need pie."

"Do you."

"So, we're making pie."

"Are we."

"Yes! I have a craving, Sans!!"

"How tired are you?" The question came out of the blue.

A retort got cut short as a ferocious yawn overtook her. He waited.

She blushed. "I just... I need pie, ok??"

"You're working yourself to the bone." He was half-amused, half-worried. "You haven't slept in days, have you? You're the one who needs a sleeping schedule."

"I don't... I don't have time to sleep." Her eyes looked heavy.

"You know what?" He lightly jumped off the bed. "Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna sit here, and I'm gonna make pie."

"I can help. I want to help. I just--"

"You just want pie, I get it." He gently pushed her into a sitting position on the air mattress on the basement floor, ignoring his mind's inevitable... comments. "Sit here, ok? I'll, uh..." Sudden inspiration. "No, you know what? When that clock says three-twenty-five, you can come up and help me. I'm gonna just go get stuff ready, ok? Just wait."

"...why?" She yawned again.

"Just do it, ok? Watch the clock."

He watched her turn and look at his digital alarm clock, which was just sitting on the floor. She slumped down a bit. _Good._

"Ok, come on up in half an hour. I'll be making pie. What kind do you want?"

"Um-- butterscotch-cinnamon."

"Good, 'cause that's the only kind I know how to make." he grinned, teleporting into the kitchen silently.

_Welp. Guess I'm making pie now._

By the time the pies were in the oven, it was already quarter past the time he had set, so he popped down to the basement.

She was curled up on his air mattress--little butterflies erupted in his ribcage seeing her on _his_ bed. She had pulled the blanket--his blanket--around herself and her soft brown hair was spread out around her head like a halo. The picture of sweet tranquility.

His cheekbones were dusted with bright blue.

_Finish the pies, ya freak._

He did.

 

By the time Toriel and Papyrus, the earliest risers of the group living in the house, came downstairs at six-thirty, the whole kitchen smelled like delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie. There were two sitting on the counter. One had two slices cut out of it.

"Where did these come from?" Toriel wondered. "They're freshly-baked. Who in the world was baking pies at three in the morning?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M GOING TO WAKE SANS UP. HIS MAGIC SHOULD HAVE BEEN REPLENISHED BY NOW!!"

Nevertheless, he decided to wake hid brother up gently. He walked down the stairs quietly.

...and found Sans sitting cross-legged on the floor of the basement, holding a piece of pie and watching Frisk sleep on his air mattress.

"...SANS."

He started and whirled around. "Oh! Hey, Papyrus--"

"WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME ARE YOU DOING??"

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered forcefully. "She hasn't slept in days. I had to trick her into falling asleep down here."

"HOW THE H--WHY-- HOW DID YOU-- DOWN _HERE_?" Papyrus spluttered, though admittedly at a lower volume.

"Did you notice the pies upstairs?" Sans quickly relayed the events of the early morning. 

Papyrus's eyes were narrowed. "THAT STORY MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL."

"You're telling me?"

His brother sighed.

"FINE, JUST... BRING HER UPSTAIRS TO HER ROOM, SO SHE ISN'T COMPLETELY DISTURBED BY THE CREEPY WAY YOU WERE JUST WATCHING HER SLEEP. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE, DON'T TELL TORIEL."

He turned away, trying to hide the blue blush that was spreading rapidly on his face. "Yeah. Ok."

 

She blinked and stretched. Vaguely, she wondered why the alarm didn't go off, when she suddenly noticed a familiar monster sitting in a chair near her door.

"Good morning."

She sat up abruptly. "Oh, no!! Did I --"

"You fell asleep, yeah."

She rubbed her temples, groaning. "I wanted to get some paperwork done! No..." Sighing, she turned back to him. "Well, that's it, I guess. Gotta do it before I ... yeah."

He held out a plate. "Want some pie?"

Her face lit up like a kid's. "For breakfast?? Oh, hell yes! How'd you know I was craving pie??" she giggled. "That is _so_ weird. I just was thinking I could-- are you ok?"

He was covering his face. "You... you don't...do you remem--I mean, you don't remember telling me the other day?"

She tilted her head, considering. "No, I don't think I did. I just came home and started doing paperwork in bed and... your face is blue!" 

"Oh, is it?"

She laughed. "Give me my pie, Sans."

"Ok."

"Get out! I have to get dressed." She rolled her eyes. "These pajamas are so stupid looking and I don't want anyone to have to see them."

He began to say something, checked himself, and exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this has to be non-canon because it doesn't fit properly into the actual plot. Don't worry... a scenario pretty similar to this one is gonna occur in canon.


End file.
